Moonlight and Water
by MangKulas
Summary: Taboo as it is, the fascinating relationship of Neji and Hinata and the undercurrents of their encounters bear exploring.  Neji is unwillingly enchanted when he discovers Hinata just as Naruto saw her at the waterfall.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world of Naruto

* * *

It's become a habit. Maybe, it's a dangerous habit; certainly, it is a scandalous one, but it is effective, nonetheless. When Hinata Hyuuga trains at night, on a large body of water, she will do it naked. It is easier for her, when all is said and done. She moves faster and her concentration is better. 

Besides, embarrassed as she was that Naruto-kun had spied her silhouette at the waterfall all those years ago, the fact that he thought she had been beautiful…well, Hinata can't help it. Training in the water, clothed only in moonlight, is now one of the few things that make Hinata feel confident. So every so often, in between missions, she will take a little trip by herself, taking no one and telling only her father. And what she tells him, of course, is that she is training. He approves because he still does not think she is strong enough. But after two years of getting away with it, Hinata makes a slight miscalculation, underestimating her father's concern.

Hiashi unblinkingly watched his daughter as she demurely set down the tray with two cups and steaming tea. Hiashi had not asked for tea, but it had become a Hinata's habit to bring out tea at the end of Hiashi's training with Neji.

Hinata was dressed to leave.

"Didn't you just finish your mission, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up, her eyes widening. "Y-yes, Father. I—was going to train. I'm not at all tired from the mission."

"And I congratulate you on the success of it." Hinata bowed her head in mute thanks. "However, you surely do not need an overnight pack to go training."

Hinata paused in straightening herself, her eyes on the ground. Neji cast a curious look at his uncle.

"I-I believe my focus is better w-when I train by myself for short periods at a time." Hinata fully stood up and looked at Hiashi in the eyes, "Alternating to training with my teammates and Neji-niisan. I am able to m-meditate on what I need to improve upon."

Hiashi did not even blink. "Of course. Well, when shall I expect you, then?"

"I'll return early tomorrow, Father." Hinata bowed again and slipped away. Hiashi nodded and turned to the practice yard, accepting the teacup from Neji quietly. It seemed Hiashi was thinking no more of it, which was why Neji felt all the more surprised at Hiashi's next words.

With Hinata's footsteps fading, Hiashi turned to Neji and thoughtfully said, "If it is not too much trouble, Neji-kun, I'd like you to follow Hinata. Without letting her know."

Neji's eyebrows climbed.

"I know that you are busy and tired, with the Hokage-sama unable to spare anyone," Hiashi continued, "but I would be grateful." It was not really a request.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama." Neji agreed, wondering but daring to say nothing.

* * *

Neji followed far behind. After all, Hinata-sama also had the Byakugan and was on a team designed for scouting and tracking, it would not do well to be found by his cousin. 

As dusk fell, Neji activated his Byakugan and saw that Hinata-sama was setting up camp in particularly rough terrain. Boulders and trees that hugged the riverbank made it seem a difficult choice for camp. He wondered what made her choose such a spot when the river that she had been following had spaces more conducive to her meditative training. But no answers would be forthcoming and time should not be wasted. Neji fixed the location in his mind and released the Byakugan. He would not be able to use it for what he was about to do.

He settled himself on the ground, and focused, slowing his heartbeat and breathing. When it was slow enough, Neji formed several handseals, muttered "Chakra Suppression Jutso," and he felt himself _dim_. That was the only way he could describe it. It was a useful technique that masked his chakra and, to a certain extent, masked his vital signs. As long as Hinata-sama did not search for him specifically, he would, with a little care, blend in. He followed Hinata from memory and as he drew within sight of her, he softly sat down on a tree branch, and faded into the tree until even a shinobi with the sharpest eyes could not tell that there was anything more than a tree.

When Hinata stepped onto the water, however, Neji almost lost control. Even with the fire dimmed to glowing embers, even with only moonlight, Neji could see that Hinata had slipped everything off. The silhouette gracefully kneeled on the surface of the water, and drew the water, throwing it above. And what followed almost did stop Neji's breathing.

It was a dance. Chakra sliced water droplets as the silhouette lightly spun and flowed, seeming to be the essence of water, herself. Water enveloped the figure and the whirl of sweeping limbs, arms that flew to the sky and legs that drew circles on the water, enchanted Neji. He could not have, for the life of him, heard or seen anything as he watched her. She had become an unearthly being. It continued for some time, but Neji could not have said for how long. He felt as if he had been watching both only a moment ago, and long ages past.

Even after Hinata stepped back onto dry ground, Neji could still see her dancing on the water.

* * *

Neji was carefully staring into his cup of tea as Hiashi-sama murmured his thanks and bid farewell to his eldest. She was, she said, going to train with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun. 

After she had gone, Hiashi curiously looked at Neji. "Do you have anything to tell me, Neji-kun?"

Neji blinked. He wet his lips, wondering why his mouth was so dry. "I do not know what suspicions you may have had, Hiashi-sama," he said slowly. "But when I did as you asked, I found that she did as she had said. She was training by herself. And she had been…" _beautiful_, he thought; "improving," he finished. He lifted his cup and drank, feeling damned.

Hiashi nodded, "I see. One day, I should like to see this training--" Hiashi stopped as Neji choked and began to cough vigorously. The head of the Hyuugas slapped Neji's back, and wondered…

Hiashi shook his head, as if clearing cobwebs in his mind. "Well, shall we continue again, Neji-kun?"

Neji nodded. "Of course, Hiashi-sama," he said evenly, trying to avoid thinking of a dancing, spinning silhouette clothed only in moonlight and glittering water.


	2. Chapter 2

my thanks is offered once more...

* * *

"They're called moon flowers. They show their full potential at sunset, blooming at night and wilting by sunrise. The white petals are spectacular in the light of the moon."

Neji Hyuuga had caught the sentence out of the cacophony in the street and it had made him pause. He hovered at the entrance of the Yamanaka flower shop, looking at a girl with blond hair standing with a young man shrouded in a hooded jacket. The girl looked at the clutch of delicate white blossoms in the vase and continued, "The color attracts night-flying moths. And they're pollinated by those moths instead of butterflies or bees."

"These would suit Hinata-chan." The young man said, a faint trace of amusement seeping from his voice.

_Shino Aburame_, Neji thought, his eyes narrowing. The girl standing with him was giving him a puzzled look. _Ino Yamanaka_, Neji's mind supplied.

"What are you talking about, Shino-kun?" Ino asked.

Shino Aburame, however, did not deign to answer the question. He pointed at a bunch of more ordinary-looking carnations that were, nevertheless, cheerful and colorful. Ino sighed with frustration, throwing her hands up at the cluelessness of the other half of Konoha's population. "I'm sure your mother deserves more than carnations, Shino-kun. But why would you ever take advice from a beautiful expert?"

Shino, his face as covered as it was, managed to convey the expression that he did not, in fact, care. He pointedly held up his money. Ino rolled her eyes and took a dozen of the carnations, went back to the counter and wrapped them up.

Neji watched Shino Aburame pick up the flowers and head out to the door. The Aburame, however, stopped when he drew level with Neji. Refusing to look at Shino, Neji continued to watch the interior of the flower shop as Ino Yamanaka stood up uncertainly, eyeing him.

Shino Aburame did not turn his head as he spoke, looking out to the street. "Hyuuga-san."

"Aburame-san." Neji acknowledged, still facing ahead.

"Did you want something with me?"

Neji chose to not speak for a moment, his eyes wandering to the moon flowers. "Why did you think moon flowers would suit Hinata-sama, Aburame-san?" He asked softly, his words heavy with implication.

This time, Shino did turn his head. And for the most fleeting of seconds, Neji felt the skitter of bugs on his skin. Then, Aburame walked on out into the street.

Neji felt his mouth tighten. It certainly wasn't going to end that way. He turned heel and walked after Aburame, leaving an even-more confused Ino looking after them. "Boys!" Neji heard her huffing out.

Neji quickened his pace, his long hair flying out after him. He soon caught up with Shino who had not slowed down at all, nor even spared Neji a glance. The bug-user looked slightly odd, hooded and menacing, carrying carnations. "As her teammate, you have her complete trust," Neji began angrily.

"And I have done nothing to betray that trust," Aburame replied. The bug-user gave him a sideways glance, "I have looked out for her longer than you have."

Neji hissed. "Whatever my actions towards Hinata-sama in the past does not negate my duty to her now. If she is endangered in any way by her actions--"

"Can't you believe in her?" The quiet question stopped Neji's words. Aburame went on, "She is not so weak that she needs protection all the time. She has worked herself hard. Harder than you can imagine. Even _that__ training_--" And even though Neji could not see it, he could have sworn Shino Aburame had smiled briefly, "was to become stronger."

"The issue of her strength is not what her father worries over now," Neji said. "Nor am I asking how well you know her strength, but how you know of _that training_."

And for the first time in the conversation, Shino Aburame was unbalanced. He jerked and looked at Neji from beneath his hood. Neji could not really tell, but he thought the other young man was reddening. "I--" the bug user said precisely, "am not a pervert."

"When and how did you know, then?" Neji asked, attacking.

Aburame-san looked ahead. "While we were on the mission to find the Bikochu, Hinata-chan went training in the middle of the night. Naruto Uzumaki saw her by accident,"

Neji brought a hand to his eyes.

"I do not think he saw much," Aburame-san said, attempting to reassure the Hyuuga, "he said he just saw an ultra-pretty girl at the waterfall whose hands made the water sing."

"He said that?" Neji said suspiciously.

Aburame-san paused. "Not exactly like that, no, but close to it. He did not see; he even wondered if she was real."

_Naruto was not the only one,_ Neji thought. Out loud, he said,"you haven't said how you found out."

Aburame-san gathered the carnations to his chest, as if drawing on his dignity, "I had been the squad leader. I set nocturnal bugs on the perimeter of the camp. They report, I do not see what they see."

Neji nodded. "She cannot do _that training_ again. Her father is not going to be pleased."

Aburame-san did not say anything, but Neji could feel the disapproval roll off him. Neji snapped out, "training is not exclusive to night or to...to nud—" Neji abruptly shut his mouth. He took a deep breath. "There are safer ways to train," Neji finished. He could feel his own cheeks heating.

For a time, the two walked in embarrassed silence.

"If you must know, Kurenai-sensei knows and thinks it does no harm."

"Does the whole village know?" Neji muttered.

"Do not forbid Hinata anything," Aburame-san said, ignoring his remark. "If you truly think her actions are unwise, speak to Kurenai-sensei. So that it is she, and not you or your uncle, who will offer…" And now Neji was sure, Aburame was smiling, "_safer_ ways to train."

Neji let the impertinence go and nodded grimly. It saved Hinata-sama humiliation and would rest Neji's mind about Hinata's safety.

"By the way, how did you find out?" Aburame-san asked.

It was the first time that Neji Hyuuga had ever used a Substitution Jutsu in non-combat circumstances.

Then again, he was feeling threatened.

Shino Aburame, for the second time in that day, was caught off guard. He gaped at the log at his feet as smoke dissipated. He shook his head and went on to his house, wondering at the strangeness of the Hyuuga clan. "And they say I'm weird," he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is. Apologies are offered in advance. The upload date of new chapters will likely be inconsistent. But at the very least, there will be one every week. If God has any mercy, there would be a new one every night. Thank you for still reading.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi went ahead of her companion and deftly navigated the pair of chuunin carrying tall stacks of paper as she came down the long stairs carved into the Hokage mountain. She assumed the tall stacks of paper that the chuunin we're carrying were for the Fifth Hokage. These days, a lot of paper could be seen moving around. Kurenai had heard Shizune tartly say that perhaps, if a certain person didn't avoid the paperwork so much, there wouldn't be so much going around. The Fifth, if Kurenai could recall, had merely glowered at Shizune-san. 

_But __I rather think we're entitled to our quirks_, Kurenai thought, smiling. This was a good thought, rather relevant to the matter at hand, but Kurenai did not voice it out loud, waiting on the Hyuuga boy to fully explain himself. He was having some difficulty.

_Rather strange_, Kurenai thought. _Of course, h__e had always seemed __taciturn,__ even as an Academy student; but that just meant that he did not waste words. He had never seemed to be the type who would stutter or seem lost in __trying to explain what he wanted to say. No, the latter is more __Hinata's__ style. _"Go on," Kurenai said encouragingly.

The Hyuuga boy was staring ahead fiercely. "I realize I should have prepared better for this."

"You've made a good start," Kurenai said, her eyed twinkling. "You've told me you need me to intercede on something. To give Hinata 'sensible advice' on a particular habit of hers. And you've also told me that you hope this can be done before you leave for your mission with Team Gai. Now, if you can just tell me what particular habit of Hinata's needs intervention, you're set."

Neji looked at Kurenai-sensei uneasily, unsure if he was being made fun of. For all of his sixteen years, he still could never understand women. "It is…" unconsciously, Neji gave a sweeping glance, looking behind them for people, and then he coughed, "some of her training habits."

"Oh," Kurenai raised a brow. "Like what?"

Hinata's cousin stared at her as they walked in tandem down the stairs. Kurenai looked back, her face carefully composed, even keeping the innocent, inquiring upsweep of her eyebrows. They held the stare for a moment; he was the first to look away, his expression stony.

"I am only worried," the Hyuuga boy says under his breath.

At this, Kurenai can't help but soften. Even if it had taken three jounin and a chuunin to hold this boy from killing Hinata, even Kurenai could see the fragile start he had taken in making up for years lost as Hinata's protector, as her cousin.

"If you mean her solitary trips from time to time, well, I will do what I can to keep her closer. But I have to tell you, that I will not stop her outright. After all," Kurenai smiles, "I rather think we're entitled to our quirks."

Neji Hyuuga nodded. "That would still be helpful. Thank you very much, Kurenai-sensei."

"By the way, how did you—"

"Ah, pardon me, sensei, there are my teammates," the Hyuuga pointed at the crowd in the street, rather quickly, and walked ahead, almost accelerating.

Kurenai looked after him, bemused. Then a smile crept over her face again. She let out a little laugh. She started walking again, heading for the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Team Gai left that night. The moon was bright. Bright enough that even without Byakugan, Neji could see well in the cast of the silver bluish light. They were just waiting for Tenten, then they could be on their way. 

Neji tightened the shoulder strap of his pack and tried to look busy; he _was _busy, actually. He was setting out on a mission, after all. He could not afford to take every other worry in Konoha with him and have them gnaw at the edges of his concentration. Besides, he'd already spoken to Kurenai-sensei. She would protect Hinata-sama.

"Where is Tenten?!" Gai crowed. "I plan to finish this mission by tomorrow, or I'll do 500 sit-ups."

"And I will do 1000 sit-ups if we do not finish it by tonight!"

Neji was only vaguely aware of them, his eyes scanning the rooftops of Konoha. As Tenten hurried through the shadows to them, Neji could not help but check. Just to see.

He activated the Byakugan and searched for Hinata-sama. And although she was not where he expected her to be, safe at the Hyuuga compound, he still found her rather quickly. She was spinning on top of water again, her hair fanning out, her skin gleaming. He only had another moment to register the steam, the rocks and Kurenai standing a little ways away, forming hand seals without a stitch on, as well, before he hastily deactivated his Byakugan, almost as if he'd been burned.

He looked around and exhaled a little when he saw that Tenten was too busy telling off Gai and Lee for planning to finish the mission by tomorrow when it would take a day to reach the area.

He was thankful, as well, that it was dark. His face felt hot. He promised himself a talk with Kurenai-sensei upon his return. Apparently, the female jounin misunderstood him when he said to give sensible advice to his cousin. It's not at all sensible to join Hinata-sama, for goodness' sakes.

"Join Hinata-chan for what, Neji?" Tenten asked. Gai and Lee were also looking at him expectantly.

Neji looked at his teammates, unable to stop the grimace that swept across his face. He hadn't even realized he'd spoken out loud! "Nothing," he said. "We need to get going, everyone."

To his relief, his teammates did not push it. They went out of Konoha's gates, quick as the wind, because the moon was so bright after all. Bright enough to clearly see two naked women prancing around on top of steaming water.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It occurs to me that the replies I've been sending to the reviewers may not be reaching them. In this case, I wanted to thank you all for the comments and the support. Venny9o6, Ana-Kat101, Jax9, demonscream, AkiKasumi, x-Hyuuga-x, mellyd, aisha89, rcr, thank you.

* * *

Neji had meant to settle it when he returned from his mission. However, in the furor of Naruto's return, the abduction of Gaara, and the subsequent new mission of Team Gai as back-up to Team Kakashi, Neji did not even have time to think of Hinata and Kurenai-sensei, let alone have time to talk to the female jounin. He had had to wait 'till he had returned to Konoha with Team Kakashi. By then, Kurenai-sensei was gone for a mission.

As for Naruto Uzumaki, Neji never even thought of speaking to Naruto-san about Hinata. What would be the point? It would only reveal Hinata's secret, possibly embarrass her, and definitely embarrass Neji. And it would be for nothing because that hyperactive ninja, as much as he saved Neji once, wouldn't be able to do anything in _this _matter, anyway. Naruto Uzumaki could not very well be ordered to tell Hinata-sama not to train the way she did.

_T__elling Naruto-san_, Neji thought as he watched his cousin take her stance, _would be like __pouring oil on fire._ Neji waited a heartbeat, taking his own stance, calming his mind. They were not using Byakugan or chakra, so his preparation was simple. He imagined a dark hole open up in his mind, one that sucked all his emotions and thoughts away, leaving him floating in a sea of untouchable calm.

Then they moved. Hinata swept to his side and threw her left palm under his arm to strike below his shoulder. Neji swept it away a moment before it hit and counterattacked with his own palm to land a blow on her chest. Instead of blocking, however, Hinata spun on one foot to get to Neji's blind side, bringing her arm 'round in one smooth motion to strike her palm against his lower back. Neji ducked, shifting his feet, and he threw up his palm to hit Hinata's chin; but Hinata suddenly just wasn't there, as she swayed back and caught Neji's arm, pulling him up and forward.

Neji was taken aback enough that he was carried along and momentum drove his weight to land on Hinata. She fell back, and again, took him along to fall flat with her.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji was looking down at her, his eyes wide, "where did you learn to move like that?" Even as he spoke, a sudden memory superimposed itself on Neji's mind; a time three years ago, when Hinata-sama almost ran into him in one of the corridors of the Hyuuga compound and she whirled so quickly and gracefully that he was left looking after her with the same wonder he was feeling now.

Hinata was looking up at him, cheeks pink, smile sweet. "Um…I was training with Kurenai-sensei, and she, um, gave me the idea. T-to move like water."

Neji's eyebrows rose. Hinata answered his unspoken question. "She, um, remembered the incident you had years ago when Lee-san accidentally drank sake; she had asked Gai-sensei about it. And, um, Gai-sensei had said that the unpredictability of Lee's moves made it seem like he was moving like water. Flowing and natural. W-we'd been training on water."

A discreet cough made Hinata and Neji look up. Hiashi-sama was studiously studying the ground before him. It dawned on Neji, quite quickly, that he still had not moved from atop Hinata.

He jumped up with alacrity and bowed quite low to his uncle. Hinata stood up, a little slower. "Good morning, Father."

Hiashi glanced at Hinata briefly. "You _have_ been improving." And with that, he turned and went back into one of the corridors. "I will have someone send some tea. Neji, when you have the time, please come before me."

"Thank you, Father," Hinata said to his retreating back. Her cheeks remained pink.

Neji stood up and watched his uncle's back uneasily.

"I wish Naruto-kun could have also seen what had happened," Hinata said softly.

Neji was still looking after his uncle's back, now glum. "Trust me, Hinata-sama, your father is one person too many."

Hinata let out a small laugh. "Well, it's good that my father saw the improvement. But I wish...um, I just fainted again when I saw Naruto-kun after his long absence." She sighed.

Neji said nothing, but he was firmly of the opinion that Naruto Uzumaki had already seen too much.

* * *

Neji was kneeling with his uncle as Hiashi-sama looked over household accounts. 

Hiashi-sama had still said nothing of what had transpired earlier in the courtyard, which suited Neji just fine. He was in no hurry to put the noose around his neck.

"I am becoming interested in the training that Hinata has set for herself." Hiashi said finally. He still had not looked up from the scrolls of household accounts. "I've noticed in the past years that some of Hinata's movements have been moving away from the Hyuuga style of fighting. I hadn't known it for certain, but today confirmed it. I find that I am not displeased by it."

_No mention of how inappropriate our position earlier, _thought Neji, relieved. Hiashi looked up, "I am thinking of advising her to move her solitary trainings to the Hyuuga compound. That way—" Hiashi broke off, frowning, "Is something the matter, Neji-kun."

Neji tried to keep his face still. Straight to the fire from the frying pan, was it? "I do not think that is possible, Hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama needs a large body of water and full darkness to train. And the place must be deserted."

Hiashi-sama stared at him unblinkingly. "It is truly important that she be alone?"

Neji held his uncle's gaze steadily, even as his mind scrabbled for an explanation. "Well…Hinata-sama needs to be comfortable with herself, I think. This...is the use of her solitary training. To find herself. Yes, if we were to ask her to show how she trained, she would be too aware of an audience and it would affect her training."

Hiashi-sama then nodded and looked down on the scrolls once more. "Then my mind is made up. On one of her trips, I will go and see it for myself, without her knowledge." He motioned to Neji, dismissing him absently with a wave of his hand.

It was fortunate that his uncle was bending over the accounts once more and had missed Neji's face completely, or else the interview would have been far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji exhaled. Hiashi-sama had completely immersed himself in the household accounts of the Hyuuga clan. Neji stood up and quietly left the room, sliding the door behind softly. That was it. He had to tell Hinata-sama to stop her scandalous training. There was no option but to stop.

The young man set off in a determined course, searching for his cousin. He walked through the corridors of the Hyuuga compound and asked the servants, his aunts, his uncles, but no one could say where Hinata-sama was.

"Well, Neji-niichan," Hanabi-sama said when Neji asked her, "Why don't you just use the Byakugan? I'm sure you'll find her that way." There was, however, a playful light in her eyes, and it made Neji wary.

"Hmm…thank you, but I'll think I will just ask around some more."

Neji left Hanabi-sama, feeling the back of his neck prickle at the rascally look that his younger cousin was sending his way. She looked as if laughter was quivering at the edges of her lips. _Females_, Neji growled in his mind, _always seem to be laughing at nothing if not at our expense_. He left the compound and walked to the training grounds of Konoha with everyone giving him wide berth after one look at his face. It did not make him any calmer to see that Hinata's teammates were there, but with no sign of Hianta-sama, herself.

He watched Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka for awhile, letting his annoyance stew. The bug-user shot a swarm of insects at Inuzuka; but Akamaru and Inuzuka spun their bodies at ridiculously high speeds, deflecting the insect swarm with the motion of their spin. A smoke bomb flew and exploded at Aburame's feet, but the bug-user had substituted his body for another swarm of bugs, and then Aburame was standing on one of the branches of a tall oak. He spied Neji and there was an almost discernible movement of an eyebrow being raised inside the hood of his jacket.

"Kiba, Akamaru, cease." Thu bug-user did not raise his voice, but the dog and his teammate stopped and there were the dusty faces of the prostrate Inuzuka and Akamaru looking in Neji's direction.

"Oi! Neji-san!" Inuzuka called out cheerfully. "What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for Hinata," Aburame said, answering for Neji. Almost at the same time, both the faces of boy and dog took on intrigued expressions.

Neji ignored the bug-user and walked into the clearing, facing Inuzuka-san. "Have you seen Hinata-sama?"

Inuzuka pursed his lips. He looked up at Neji and stood up, doing it slowly and carefully. He took his time, dusting himself off, and deliberately said nothing as he took note of the line that started to deepen in Neji's forehead, the tightening of the eyes and lips. And then, Inuzuka grinned, feral as a wolf. "I…really don't know," he drawled out.

Neji could only thank the patience that years of dealing with the Main Branch had instilled in him. Veins near his eyes had started throbbing. Neji suddenly jumped up, and only the slight breeze that made the leaves shudder marked his movement. He was standing next to Aburame, who did not look surprised in the least. From below, Inuzuka gaped and Akamaru was barking.

"Do you know, Aburame-san?"

Shino Aburame glanced at him impassively. "She's at the public bathhouse."

"What!" Neji turned and was about to leap, when Aburame caught his arm.

"What are you going to do, Hyuuga-san? Go in after her?" The bug-user asked, his voice betraying a touch of exasperation. Below, the suppressed snorts of Inuzuka and the barking laughter of Akamaru floated up.

Neji gritted his teeth. Maybe all those years of dealing with the Main Branch wasn't going to keep him from choking Inuzuka, after all. Him and his damn dog. "She could have taken a bath at the Hyuuga compound," Neji said slowly, as if explaining things to an idiot.

"Maybe she wishes to be alone."

This time, Neji did sigh, "She's in a public bathhouse!"

Aburame looked at him for a moment, "Maybe she wishes to be alone…away from the Hyuuga from time to time."

Neji fell silent and looked at the bug-user. "She's…not training?" he said softly.

The bug user shook his head, "Not as far as I know; weren't the two of you training earlier? Maybe, she just wanted to bathe, and to do it away from the compound. Besides," he added softly, "there's still light. She would not risk that."

"I need to speak to her. Her father wishes to see the kind of training she's been doing and plans to follow her on one of her trips." Neji's voice was still soft.

Aburame was surprised enough that he let go of Neji's arm.

"Oi! What are you two gossiping about up there?" Inuzuka called out from below.

Aburame looked down at his teammate, and he slowly held up an arm. From inside his sleeve, a swarm abruptly shot out and only Inuzuka's very good reflexes saved him. Inzuka's yelp of surprise and Akamaru's outraged barking drowned out Aburame's whispering to anyone that might have been listening, except to the Hyuuga who stood beside him. He whispered for awhile, his swarm chasing after his teammate who kept yelling.

Neji listened and nodded, approving. "That is good, but…" and he gave Aburame a piercing glance, "I will still try and speak to her."

Aburame looked at him for a moment. "Go ahead and try it. She'll probably be on her way home now."

Neji nodded, glad that they had come to an understanding. He leaped off, leaving Aburame to fend off an aggrieved Inuzuka and his dog. As he flew from tree to tree, it suddenly occurred to him why Hanabi-sama had been laughing. Neji felt his face become hot; that little brat had wanted to see how he would react in seeing Hinata-sama at the bathhouse. He would have to pay her back for that.

_But you have seen her at the bathouse, with Kurenai-sensei, and you've seen her at the river, haven't you? _Neji ignored the voice, thinking of what he had to say to Hinata-sama, to divert her from disaster. _Wrapped in moon cloth with water drops as jewels on her skin. _Neji's lips tightened and he firmly silenced the voice in his head by reviewing his plans. And the Hyuuga flew from tree to tree, serenity returned now that there was a specific course to follow.

Neji should be forgiven. Perhaps he thought that because Hinata's father was involved, it would make Aburame reverse his earlier opinions and be as equally concerned about stopping Hinata-sama. Perhaps Neji had been too distracted by Aburame's whispered plan that Neji missed the too-easy acceptance, even the encouragement, of the bug-user in denying Hinata her training. Or maybe it was the voice in his head. Whatever the case, Neji should be forgiven for not seeing that Shino Aburame was, in fact, confident that Neji Hyuuga wouldn't be able to say boo to his cousin, let alone tell her to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Your patience is a blessing. Apologies are in order once more. I was sloppy in the last chapter. It has been fixed, but I hope forgiveness is a gift you all can give. kishi.tenshin, my deepest thanks for improving my writing. And my gratitude for all who keep reading. The end is soon.

* * *

She was wearing a kimono that shimmered silver. It was as if the Hinata who could only come out at night, come out when the moon was out, had braved the day. Her smile and her movement had subtly changed, and it bespoke the dancing figure on the water. It was as if the color of her kimono took her to that place where no one was looking and she was free. 

Hinata-sama walked with Yamanaka-san who was also in a long kimono, scarlet and threaded with gold. They had flowers in their hair, still damp from the hot spring of the public bath house; and in the still, muggy air of the afternoon, they brought the fresh breeze with them. The blonde ninja was laughing and her eyes were bright and alive. Hinata-sama, on the other hand…

Neji thought of a glass of cold water in summer's heat. Sweet and cool as it ran down the throat. That was how she looked, like a glass of cold water in summer's heat.

Of course. It was the Festival of Lights. Young women, before they fell into their sixteenth year, would celebrate the eve of their womanhood, and they would dress in their best clothes, weave flowers in their hair and gather together in the streets. A banquet would be prepared; at midnight, each girl would light a candle. Neji had forgotten it was today.

Neji had also forgotten that Hinata-sama would go this year. No one at the compound had really said anything. Even Shino had said nothing. _Maybe she wishes to be alone...away from the Hyuuga from time to time..._

Now, the Hyuuga genius found that he could not…come up to her at all. Her silver kimono...

"Neji!"

Neji jerked and saw Tenten waving at him. Neji frowned. He had not seen her come up to Ino Yamanaka and Hinata-sama. That was a piece of carelessness he was going to pay for. Even now, his teammate was motioning for him to come over. Neji shook his head and turned around. He started to walk away.

"Oi!"

It was amazing how fast a girl could move when she needed something from you. Tenten was there blocking his way. "Don't be rude, Neji-kun! What's wrong with you? Are you mad at me or Hinata-san?"

Ino Yamanaka was coming upon them and so was Hinata-sama. Neji sighed. "It's nothing. I just need to hurry back to the compound. I didn't mean to be rude."

"You've been acting really strangely, Neji-san," Yamanaka said, eyeing him.

Neji gave her a flat stare.

"Oi, there's no need for that Neji. It's the Festival, you know? You should be telling Hinata-san and Ino-san how pretty they look in their kimonos. I'm so envious! I wish I could go to the festival all over again." She flicked a look at both girls.

Yamanaka laughed, "They should just let every beautiful woman celebrate, no matter her age."

"Aaahh! Think about how expensive that is, though. You would need to buy beautiful festival kimonos every year."

Tenten's pained expression made Hinata-sama laugh softly. She was wearing a moonflower tucked behind her ear. "One year is nice enough," his cousin said.

"Well, Neji-san, aren't you going to say something nice about our kimonos?" Yamanaka demanded.

Neji glanced at her, tearing his eyes away from his cousin. "Of course. Forgive me. "He turned to the blonde ninja and bowed, "As lovely as the sunrise." As Yamanaka preened, Neji turned to his cousin. He bowed to her slowly, watching her as she watched him. "You look…" he paused, as Hinata-sama shifted and the kimono moved like water, shimmered like moonlight; "…like a glass of cold water in a hot day," he said.

Ino Yamanaka and Tenten gave him strange looks. "What sort of compliment is that?" Yamanaka complained.

"It seems more insulting to Hinata-san that you can't find a better compliment than actually saying something bad," Tenten murmured.

To the surprise of all, however, Hinata bowed deeply. "Thank you."

"Eh?" Yamanaka was exchanging puzzled looks with Tenten.

_She knows. __She's thinking of__ the water, where__ she feels beautiful. _The queerest expression had moved over Neji's face. He was not smiling, but he looked…somehow pleased. He turned and left without saying anything else to Hinata.

* * *

Aburame was walking home when Neji stepped up to walk alongside him. "I'll tell you when she goes next," was all that Neji said. 

"No need," Aburame replied. "Since the first time that you spoke to me about this, I've started leaving a bug to track her."

Neji only nodded. A moment later, he melted back into the crowd and Aburame was left to walk home alone.

Neji wondered as he went home, himself, how Aburame had known that Neji would not be able tell his cousin to stop her solitary training. _Did he know? _Neji thought, _that seeing her in that kimono would remind me of the Hinata in the river? Did he know that I would realize__ just as he and Kurenai-sensei realized__…__she became so beautiful because now she _feels _beautiful? No matter that it may not be proper,__when she dances by herself…_ _she's free. How can I take that away from her?_

* * *

It took a couple more days, but once again Hinata Hyuuga set off by herself. 

Hours later, Hiashi Hyuuga went out of the gates. Not long after, Shino Aburame and Neji Hyuuga were streaking out of the gates, and they disappeared into the forest foliage with barely any sound.

On the far side of the forest and the mountain, another figure was leaping through the trees. It kept to the shadows and avoided clearings. And the figure thought as it hurried, _I hope I'm not too late. Let me not be too late._


	7. Chapter 7

In what light there was, if one looked very, very carefully, or perhaps if one had an activated Byakugan, one would have seen the increasingly tangled thin threads that ran from branch to ground, from leaf to blade of grass. However, one thread was even thinner than a strand of hair and more importantly, you could not feel them at all.

Hiashi Hyuuga never activated his Byakugan. He never felt the need to as he followed his daughter's leisurely tracks. The forest was dark; for even though the moon was out, the canopy blocked what little light there was on the ground of the forests of Konoha. Hiashi Hyuuga never felt afraid, though. He was not head of the Hyuuga for nothing.

Hinata's father soon heard the water before he saw it. And he remembered Neji saying that Hinata trained on water. He watched his daughter's tracks and went on.

* * *

"There is little effect," hissed Neji. His Byakugan, unlike Hiashi's, was activated. And the long-haired jounin was, for the first in a long while, becoming increasingly nervous. 

"Hold on," Shino said. He sounded as if he was talking through gritted teeth, but with his hood, it was only Neji's eyes that could see it. Sweat was rolling down the bug-user's back. "Next! Tell me where next…"

Neji turned toward his uncle, sweating, as well. They had to be far for Hiashi not to sense them, but not far enough that Neji could not see with his Byakugan. Even so, this was hard going. "Three centimeters above this fingernail…." Neji was holding up his hand at a height, "gently…now!"

And the two worked on.

But both we're thinking the same thing: _they were too slow. Slow enough that Hiashi would get to the waterfall before they could accomplish the technique…_

"Next!" Aburame said.

"15 centimeters, here…" Neji trailed off.

"Hyuuga!" Aburame whispered fiercely.

Neji's mouth had drawn to a grim line. "He's suppressing his chakra!"

And although Shino said nothing, his shoulders slumping were eloquent enough.

* * *

Hiashi felt nothing strange as he suppressed his chakra and went beyond the boulder. The waterfall was gushing loudly now. Hiashi could see the glittering spray of the water. He really had become curious to what Hinata was doing in her solitary training…

* * *

The world slept. Foxes and raccoons huddled in their spaces. Owls hooted. Crickets sang.

* * *

Hiashi stood rooted to the spot. 

It was as if somebody had stitched up the water that his daughter was…dancing on and made it into a kimono for her to wear. Hinata was moving her arms in straight, graceful lines and her body was flexible enough that, at times, she would bend backward to spilt water droplets with chakra, her hair falling in waves.

She whirled on her feet, and a kick would launch her into the air to spin, and she would land gracefully, her body folding, before she would shoot up straight into another pattern. And Hiashi recognized somewhat the forms, although Hinata had changed them so. Fish Takes to Air. Splitting Cloud. Flower Pushes Through. Some might have said that they had been bastardized, but it looked _beautiful _to Hiashi. They looked so naturally fluid. His daughter was water and moonlight, and moonlight and water was she.

And for a moment, Hiashi felt a pain that a father might have in seeing the back of his child getting smaller, as his child walks away. Perhaps, it was too late to feel this now; now, when his daughter was finally too old to need him so, he would feel melancholy and maybe wish that she was three again, holding his robe, hiding behind him.

"Enough," he murmured, satisfied with her training. He turned around, and went into the village's direction.

* * *

Kurenai-sensei walked, held up by Aburame and Neji. 

"We thought you weren't going to make it," Aburame said. "We barely managed to set up the trap."

Kurenai-sensei simply raised an eyebrow. "I," she said, her tone definite, "am going to allow the two of you to treat me to barbecue. I have just come back from a mission, tired. I've had to race to get here after receiving your bug message, Shino-kun. Then, when I do get here, I have had to do three very subtle genjutsus layered on one upon the other. I assure you, it is no mean feat."

Aburame bowed his head. "Forgive me, sensei."

Neji grunted. He was tired to the bone. The teamwork and physical labor it had taken for all the genjutsus to work was extremely tiring.

"Aburames use bugs, not spiders."

All three, Kurenai-sensei, Neji, and Aburame, froze.

Hiashi stepped out from behind the tree calmly. He eyed the three of them coolly. He was not the head of Hyuuga for nothing.

"How?" Shino said softly, sounding puzzled. "We did it perfectly."

"The threads were very clever," Hiashi acknowledged, "But like I've said, I thought the Aburame clan use bugs, not spiders,"

"They aren't spiders. They're special silkworms. I cultivated them, brought them from when I went into a mission with Kurenai-sensei two years ago. Instead of actual threads of silk, they form cocoons of chakra thread that are so thin, they are almost invisible."

Hiashi nodded. "The first stage to the tri-layered genjustu. You set up these…silkworm threads across the forest and you and Neji positioned yourselves from where I could not sense you. But you stayed near enough that Neji could use the Byakugan and see my chakra system. Using the threads that tangled around me, you used your chakra, with Neji directing you, to insert very thin tendrils of chakra into my system. The same has probably been done to my daughter. To start controlling my senses. By the time, Kurenai Yuhi, genjutsu specialist, arrived to perform the genjutsu, I was ripe to fall into it."

"It was not one genjustu, Hyuuga-sama. Three separate genjutsus that were laid upon one another," Kurenai observed.

Hiashi's eyebrows rose. "Impressive. Let me guess, one genjutsu was for Hinata. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. The second genjutsu, I assume, was for me. The third must have been her move—"

"That was Hinata, and Hinata alone," Shino's voice cut in, hard.

"Aye." Kurenai said, removing her arms from around the shoulders of the two young men standing on either side. She straightened, smiling slightly, "the third was hyper reality. It was hard work, too, to make that genjustu not feel like a genjutsu."

Hiashi thoughtfully gazed at them, looking intrigued. "So, Hinata's forms was no show," he murmured. He gave them a nod, "hyper reality. Stimulating our senses to make up for any falsity in reality that a genjustu might have. Blending in genjustu and reality. That is impressive." He looked sternly at Kurenai, "Neji-kun, the Aburame boy, I almost—not quite—but almost understand. Yuhi-san, however…You are a talented jounin-level ninja and a former Academy teacher!"

Kurenai opened her mouth to speak.

"Who are we to take it away, Hiashi-sama?"

Kurenai's and Hiashi's eyes swiveled to Neji. He was staring down at the ground. When he looked up at them, some indefinable emotion raged in his face.

"What do you mean, Neji-kun?" Hiashi said softly. He had not seen his nephew this way since the Chuunin Exams three years past.

"She is strong!"

Hiashi's eyes widened.

"I have never seen Hinata-sama that confident, that free—why should we stop that? She has become—"

Kurenai stopped Neji's flow of words with a hand on his shoulder. "You did not release the genjustu, Hyuuga-sama. Even though you knew it was a genjutsu."

And the silence rolled over the path.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiashi finally exhaled. What could have been a smile was touching his lips. "Maybe…maybe seeing how Hinata's comrades work so hard to protect her, maybe I thought I should respect that, yes?"

Neji, Shino, even Kurenai, were staring at him…dumbfounded.

Hiashi turned his back. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki is not even Hokage yet, and already he changes us all."

"Naruto?" Kurenai said wonderingly.

"Despite the Byakugan, we can be blind. I know my nephew's bitterness and my daughter's humiliation. That he should be so talented and relegated to the branch that will forever be servile; that she should carry all the hopes and expectations of the clan and feel always inadequate to the task…The tradition of the Hyuuga is as good as a cage. But do all of you really think I had not wished to change the cage? I did not wish my brother dead, but he died so he could be free," Hiashi said quietly.

Even the crickets sang no more. Hinata's father looked up at the stars. "Both nephew and daughter seemed to change before my eyes…Neji, in his fight with Uzumaki-san, and Hinata, in every time she laid eyes on Uzumaki-san." Hiashi _did_ smile this time. "A child managed to do what I could not. Make Neji forgive me and Hinata stronger." He looked at all of them expectantly. "He works so hard, does he not? Like all of you. Especially you, Neji."

Kurenai still seemed slightly stunned, but she nodded anyway. Shino, sensing the Hyuuga lord's mood, took his teacher's arm again, "Kurenai-sensei, there is a barbecue place that's still open this late. We'll get some barbecue and go to the hospital after."

Hiashi did not move from his place and so Neji stayed in his place, too. Soon both Kurenai and Aburame were out of sight.

Neji had never seen his uncle's eyes as this…

"Neji-kun."

_It was not that Hiashi's eyes were harsher or sterner, _"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"I know that Hinata has become very important to you."

_It was that there was pity stirring in them. _"Yes, she has."

Hiashi paused. "It is not wrong to love," he said, "but it cannot be." His voice was almost gentle.

Neji said nothing, only looking down. They were quiet for a time again. The crickets had started to sing again, and in the distance, the wind was rising.

Neji cleared his throat, his eyes on the ground. "With your permission, I would still like to be her protector. I would still like to protect her 'till the day I go into death."

When his uncle did not speak, Neji looked up and saw that his uncle's eyes were bright and upon him. "I would be honored, Neji." Hiashi inclined his head gravely. "Let us return. We have to await her return, as well, and welcome her when dawn comes."

Neji nodded and stole a last glance at the moon. It looked far away. Then, he walked back to Konoha with his uncle. Dawn was about to come, but inside Neji's mind, the moon shone on and reflected itself a thousand times on the water.

* * *

Author's Note: I have said this to one of the reviewers and I would like to say it again to everyone: that in a place like this, there is a fascinating dynamic wherein when someone tells a story, the audience affect the storyteller. This is especially true for this story. If the tale has been any good, it is because all of you have helped me tell it. That is not bullshit. Your comments gave me ideas on what the story would be. Your comments are the reason this ever became a multi-chapter fiction at all. So, at the end of the tale, even as I have said it before, I will say it again, thank you. 


End file.
